Star Wars: Episodio 1917
by Morwe
Summary: 5º Cap!!!!!!!!!! k pasa kuando unos chicos llegan al universo star wars?? y ad+ ay una princesa k kiere destruir la existencia de mecano spero k les guste a l@s mecaner@s
1. El universo star wars

Autor: Esto es un fic Parodia. Si alguien sabe los nombres de los planetas de Star Wars k me mande un mail con los nombre Please weno k ahí va el fic. Este fic va dedicado a Paulika k los disfruten  
  
Star Wars: Episodio 1917  
  
El universo Star Wars  
  
En una habitación oscura solo iluminada por un fuego de encendidas llamas anaranjadas había reunidas un grupo de extrañas personas, en una base rebelde, una de esas pocas zonas donde todavía habita y sobrevive el espíritu de "Mecano", de entre esas personas se levanto un chico de piel morena y se acercó a la ventana.  
  
- ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?- empezó a hablar el chico moreno- Aun me lo pregunto pero para saberlo creo que debería empezar la historia desde el principio y eso voy a hacer.  
  
Era un sábado normal como otro cualquiera. no, espera era el sábado 7 de septiembre de 2002 bueno a lo que iba que mi prima me había invitado a la playa y yo sin preguntarle había invitado a otra prima mía, a mi mejor amigo, y a Paulika aunque ella no había podido venir por que desplazarse desde Bilbao a Gran Canaria para ir un día a la playa además tenia que ir a una boda ese mismo día.  
  
Bueno pues ahí estabamos nosotros, mi prima Arwen, su hermana Judy y yo esperando a que llegaran Guaci, Sebas, la cosa, Suso, el guado, Al Karim y unos cuantos mas.  
  
- Oye que llevamos mas de una ora esperando- me quejaba yo por quintillogésima vez (nota estoy jugando a la game boy por eso me quejo poco)  
  
- Tranquilízate Dav- volvía a repetirme Arwen  
  
- Dav tiene razón Pat- le dijo Judy sin dejar de prestar intención a el golden sun con el que estaba jugando yo- es que quedamos con ellos a las 2 y media y ya son las 5  
  
- vale- nos dijo Arwen no muy convencida de lo que hacia- vamos a bañarnos  
  
Nada mas quitarnos las camisas y quedarnos en bañador yo tropecé con algo y caí de boca, en ese momento llegó la gente a la que yo invite  
  
- Bonito aterrizaje, Nano- me dijo Felipe, un chico con dos años más que yo que siempre me llama Nano aunque a mi no me molesta, a su lado venia Alba, mi prima Me di la vuelta y vi que con lo que había tropezado era una especie de botella  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunte al tiempo que la abría, de repente un humo naranja salio de la botella y nos metió a todos dentro, en ese momento acababa de llegar cosa pero estaba tan gordo que el humo naranja no pudo con él. Al ver que se había quedado solo pegó un bote y se dejo caer sentado en el suelo. Esto no saco a la tierra de su orbita de milagro pero hizo que la botellita saliera despedida y cayera en Bilbao, en las manos de la misma Paulika, y con lo curiosa que es ella.  
  
Pues eso que llegó a el universo Star Wars. Todos aparecimos justo en el planeta Alderaan 2 (ya que Alderaan había sido destruido y habían encontrado un planeta exactamente igual) voy a dejar de contar la historia mejor lo ven ustedes directamente.  
  
- Y NOS METIMOS EN EL COOOCHEEEEEEEE MI AMIGO TU AMIIIIIIIIGA TU Y YOOOOOOO TE DIJE NENA DAME UN BEEESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TU CONTESTAAAAASTEEEEES QUE NOOOOOOOO EMPEZAMOS MAAAAAAAL Y YOOOO QUE CREIIIIIAAAAA QUEEE ESTE ERA UN BUEEEN PLAAAAAAAN AQUELLA NOCHE FUE UN DESASTREEEEE AAAA AAAA AAAAAAHHH NO ME COMI UUUUUN COLIIIINN ESTAS SON SOLO UN PAR DE ESTRECHAAAAAS NOS FUIMOS AAAA DORMIIIR- cantaba(o mejor dicho gritaba) Paulika  
  
- ¿¿Paulika??- preguntaron a la vez Arwen y Sméagol  
  
- Weee primos ¿como sabían que era yo?  
  
- creo que lo supimos cuando te oímos cantar (sigo pensando que eso es gritar) en un lugar desconocido "la fuerza del destino"- contestó Arwen  
  
- Waaaaaaa como me conoces primo ^__^  
  
- Y tu, ¿cómo sabias que éramos nosotros?- preguntó Sméagol  
  
- tengo vuestras fotos ¬¬ - contestó Paulika  
  
- jejeje te presento- dijo Sméagol- Esta es Patricia o Arwen, como quieras y esta es su hermana Judy o Virginia- Volvió a Decir Sméagol  
  
- se quienes son David ¬¬- dijo Paulika  
  
- vale ^__^ este es Felipe- siguió Dav (Sméagol)- ella es mi prima Alba- siguió señalando a una chica rubia. Todos le dieron dos besos a Paulika, entonces oyeron pasos que iban hacia ellos muy asustados se escondieron donde pudieron. Sméagol se escondió en los conductos de ventilación, Alba y Felipe se escondieron en un baño (Autor: ¿Qué haría un baño allí?) (Paulika: ¿qué irían a hacer allí?) (A: no te metas tú también en mis paréntesis) Judy y Arwen se escondieron en la sombra (P: o_Ô) y Paulika se escondió detrás del fic. Entonces apareció un bichito peludo con ganas de morderme el cu. no esto. un bicho peludo  
  
- Mira Pat es un wookie- Gritó Sméagol asustándolo. El wookie echo a correr  
  
- Ni que hubiera dicho Aitziber ¬¬- dijo Paulika saliendo de su escondite. Solo oir aquel nombre Sméagol dio un grito y salio corriendo  
  
- ¬¬- expresión Arwen, Judy y el Wookie  
  
- ^_^ ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miran así? - Preguntó Sméagol  
  
- No Coment- Respondió Judy  
  
- por cierto ¿dónde estan Felipe y Alba?- dijo Arwen  
  
- no han salio del baño- volvió a responder Judy  
  
- Waaaaaaaa miralos ahí salen- dijo Paulika al ver que salian del baño  
  
- Les oímos y por eso salimos- Dijo Alba con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja (  
  
- ¿Quién venia?- habló Felipe  
  
- Es verdad, ¿a ver al Wookie?- preguntó Sméagol  
  
- ¿Era un wookie Nano?- preguntó otra vez felipe  
  
- Sí -dijo Sméagol  
  
- seguramente abra caido en mi trampa- Respondió Paulika  
  
- ¡¿Tu trampa?!- preguntaron a la vez todos menos Paulika  
  
- Sí la hice antes de que llegarais- Dijo Paulika señalando hacia el norte (Judy: Eso es el sur) (A: uhh bueno pues señanlando hacia el sur ^__^) han todos hacia el sur y  
  
encuentran la trampa en ella estaban el wookie y una chica.  
  
- veis os dije que caeria en mi trampa - dijo Paulika  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAJADME DE AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó la chica casi tan fuerte como cuando canta Paulika  
  
- Ehh no me grites que soy tu ama- contestó Paulika  
  
- ¡¿Mi ama?! ¡Y una mierda!- volvio a gritar la chica- y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bajame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡Yo te capturé!! Por lo tanto soy tu ama- Habló a la chica otra vez Paulika  
  
- ¡¡ que me bajes!!- volvio a decir la chica  
  
- Paulika dejala y bajala- le dijo Judy. Paulika la soltó  
  
- Menos mal- dijo la chica-bueno me voy a presentar soy Pochizaxdriel la princesa de este planeta  
  
- ¡¿qué?! ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaron todos  
  
- olvidadlo llamadme Laura- contesto ella  
  
- Oye ¿y cómo le ponemos al wookie?- pregunto Judy  
  
- Shaadi- dijo rapidamente Paulika  
  
- José Manuel, como mi hermano- habló Alba  
  
- Cosa- dijo Sméagol  
  
- Nino Bravo- dijo Laura  
  
asi estubieron discutiendo cerca de 2 horas  
  
- Ya se- Dijo Judy- decidiremos el nombre votando  
  
votaron pero todo se kedo igual  
  
-Ya no se que hacer- dijo Judy y se sento en el suelo  
  
- Ya sé- dijo pegando un salto Arwen- Le pndremos Al Karim y no se hable mas  
  
- como que Al Karim- dijo el marido de Aitziber- yo me llamo Al Karim eso que estan aciendo es insultarme  
  
Arwen coge un sable laser salido de vete tu a saber y le corta la cabeza a el marido de Aitziber- ¿alguno tiene algo mas que objetar?- preguntó enseñando el sable laser Arwen  
  
- No- dijeron rapidamente todos  
  
- Oye, ¿alguien se ha preguntado como volveremos a casa?- Pregunto Felipe  
  
- yo si, esta a dos kilómetros de aquí - contesto Laura  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- se referia a nosotros- dijo Alba  
  
****Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿ como llegaran a su casa de nuevo? ¿que estarian haciendo Alba y Felipe en el baño? ¿por qué se llamara Al Karim? Las respuestas en el proximo capitulo********************************** 


	2. la ley universal del universo star wars

La Ley universal del Universo Star Wars  
  
- Bueno, vayamos a mi casa y allí decidimos- Dijo Laura  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sméagol  
  
- Ok- dijo Arwen  
  
Y se encaminaron hacia el Este  
  
- ¡Ehh! Que mi casa esta hacia este lado- gritó Laura señalando hacia el lado contrario al que iban  
  
- ^___^U- expresión de todos menos Laura  
  
- ¬¬XX, bueno en marcha- dijo Laura. Cuando ya estaban llegando Paulika recordó que llevaba su discman encima y se lo puso (con el disco ai dalai, canción numero 4 para ser exactos) y comenzó a cantar  
  
- PARECE MENTIIIIRA  
  
QUE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEEEEMPO  
  
ROOTOS NUESTROS LAAAZOS  
  
SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO LA ILUSION  
  
EN NUEEESTRO ANIVERSAAAAAARIO  
  
  
  
LA MISMA MESIIIITA  
  
QUE NOS HA VISTO AMARRAR  
  
LA MAAANOS POR DEEBAAAJO  
  
CUIDA QUE EL RICON DE SIEEEMPRE  
  
PERMANEZCA REEEESERVADO  
  
- ¡¿eso es mecano?!- gritó Laura  
  
- Weeee ¿conoces mecano?- dijo Paulika- ¡que guay! ¿Te gusta no?  
  
- Mecano está prohibido- dijo Laura siguiéndolo con un- ¡GUARDIAS!  
  
Apto seguido aparecieron dos guardias e intentaron quitarle el discman a Paulika y luego esposarla, como no pudieron vinieron dos más y así sucesivamente hasta que ya había cerca de 1917 y la pudieron agarrar entre todos y la llevaron al calabozo  
  
- ¡Ehh!- gritó Sméagol- no hagan eso  
  
- Creíamos que eras nuestra amiga- le dijo Arwen  
  
- Lo soy- contestó Laura- pero no puedo dejar que justo delante de mi palacio se incumpla la ley. Lo siento  
  
- Pero, como puede estar prohibido Mecano- volvió a gritar Sméagol- no hace ningún mal  
  
- Si que lo hace- contestó Laura - has visto esa explanada por la que hemos venido antes era todo una gran ciudad. Un día se celebró un concierto de mecano ahí y nada mas llegar la primera canción un edificio se derrumbó tirando unos treinta más. **Nota: estaban muy pegados por eso cayeron 30 a la vez**  
  
- ¡¿Solo por eso?!- gritó otra vez Sméagol- eso son coincidencias seguro  
  
- todavía no he terminado: al día siguiente la ciudad entera había desaparecido- dijo Laura  
  
- coincidencias- dijo convencido Sméagol  
  
- ¿coincidencias? No creo- contestó Laura- bueno vamos a entrar  
  
Mientras entraban unos chicos jóvenes y guapos la atendieron  
  
- Dentro de una hora y media se servirá la cena señorita- le dijo uno de ellos a Laura  
  
- Hasta entonces venid todos a mis aposentos para hablar- dijo ella. Y todos la siguieron. Después de una hora hablando  
  
- Bueno deberíamos prepararnos todos para la cena- dijo Laura  
  
- No tenemos nada para prepararnos ¬¬- dijo Judy  
  
- En las habitaciones contiguas a esta hay ropa- contestó Laura- hay de todo tipo y de todas las tallas- una habitación para cada uno  
  
Cada uno fue a su habitación y se prepararon y fueron a cenar  
  
Cuando ya estaban en el comedor Arwen dijo  
  
- Bueno nosotros vamos a lavarnos las manos. Vamos Dav  
  
- Acabo de lavármelas- contestó él- tengo hambre  
  
- Vamos Dav - dijo Judy agarrándolo y tirando de él  
  
- Pero. . . - decía Sméagol- esto. . .  
  
Cuando consiguieron sacar a Sméagol del comedor **Nota: salio con un medio pollo un plato de macarrones y otro de arroz blanco. Además un racimo de plátanos eso si de Canarias  
  
- Bueno vayamos a buscar los calabozos- dijo Judy (parece la mas sensata de todos)  
  
Y así se encaminaron todos buscando y encontraron a una chica k iba vestida con unos pantalones ajustados y un top. Ella muy Fashion  
  
- ¿a dónde vais?- dijo la chica fashion poniéndose en medio  
  
*** ¿Quién será la chica fashion? ¿Es Judy la más sensata? ¿Conseguirán salvar a Paulika? Si es así ¿volverán a hacer creer a todo el mundo en mecano? Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo ************************************************* 


	3. Volviendo a casa

Volviendo a casa  
  
- Pues íbamos a lavarnos las manos. Pero nos hemos perdido- se apresuró a decir Arwen tapándole la boca a Sméagol, este último le mordió la mano y gritó  
  
- Mentirosa estábamos buscando los calabozos para sacar a Paulika de ahí  
  
- Calla- le susurró Alba  
  
- Pero es la verdad- dijo Sméagol- que ley más entupida esa de mecano  
  
- Yo también odio esa ley- dijo la chica- tengo una idea, vosotros cantáis alguna canción de mecano a gritos  
  
- ¿Y eso cómo se supone que nos ayuda a ir a los calabozos?- pregunto Sméagol  
  
- Pues porque yo soy una guardia del castillo y en los calabozos solo pueden entrar los guardias y los presos- contestó la chica fashion  
  
- ahmm, vale ^___^- dijo Sméagol y empezó a cantar. Rápidamente se le unieron los demás  
  
- Y QUE DIRAN DE MIIIIIIIIIII  
  
DIRAN QUE ERES GAAAY  
  
LO TENDRE QUE AAASUMIIIIR  
  
NO TE APURES REEEY  
  
ME ACEPTARAAAN TAL CUAAAAAAL  
  
VERAS COOOOMOOO SIII  
  
STEREOSEXUAAAL  
  
PERO POR OTROOO LAAAOOO  
  
POR EL LAAAO DE ATRAAAS  
  
NO DEBE ESTAR TAN MAAAL  
  
PERO SI ES LO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS  
  
SI HAY TANTO PERSONAAAL  
  
PRUEBALO Y VERAS  
  
STEREOSEXUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL  
  
Al momento aparecieron cerca de 10 guardias  
  
- Muy bien, ahora os pegaré- susurró la chica fashion- haced como que os duele  
  
La chica fashion pega un salto y, a lo matrix, se queda en el aire, se arregla el pelo haciéndose unas mechas naranjas, un moño y se pone unas pequeñas trabas para sujetar el pelo quedando de lo más "fashion" y da una patada en la cara a Sméagol. El chico sale despedido contra una pared y queda inconsciente en el suelo. La chica vuelve a saltar, esta vez se hace la manicura y termina dando una doble patada a Arwen y a Alba a la vez que quedan en el suelo tiradas al lado de Sméagol la escena se repite varias veces hasta que todos están inconscientes  
  
Luego los guardias los encierran en la misma celda que a Paulika  
  
Después de unas cuantas horas de aburrimiento por parte de todos, Alba pegó un grito  
  
- Miren este remolino naranja, debe de ser para volver- y sin mas se tiró dentro seguida de Felipe, Arwen y Sméagol se iban a tirar justo luego pero Paulika los paró (de una patada los estampó contra la pared)  
  
- Ehh que haces- gritó Arwen  
  
- Eso duele- continuó Sméagol  
  
- ¿Cómo pensáis en iros?- respondió a eso Paulika- dejando a toda esta gente privada de la magia de mecano. ¡Condenados a vivir en un mundo inmecanizado!  
  
- Bueeeeeeeno, ¿si lo pones de ese modo?- contestó Sméagol  
  
- Vaaaale nos quedaremos- terminó Arwen. Y el portal se cerró  
  
- Hey chicos por aquí- dijo la Chica fashion- Vamos os sacaré de aquí- y todos la siguieron hasta un cuarto donde habían un montón de trajes como los de los guardias  
  
- Weeee mirad cuantos trajes- gritó nada más entrar Paulika  
  
- Bueno, a prepararse rápido que tenemos que irnos antes de que nos descubran- gritaba isterica La chica fashion- por cierto me llamo Ada, en ese cajon hay Pistolas y sables laser  
  
- hey este sable laser tiene un abujero- le dijo Sméagol  
  
- Eso es para meter estas esferas que dan poderes - explicó Ada- toma esta para ti- continuó sacando una esfera con un numero 18 de otro cajón- Esta para ti Paulika la del 1917 esta es la que tiene el máximo poder y estas para los demás- terminó dandole a todos una.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ¿qué poderes abran conseguido? ¿Cómo pretenderá Paulika que salven a la gente? Las respuestas en el próximo cap R/R  
  
QUE MECANO NOS ACOMPAÑE 


	4. la graaaan lucha

La graaaan lucha  
  
- Ehh miren es Pochizaxdriel- gritó Sméagol cuando al verla entrar en el recinto  
  
- Alto, os mataré si no me dais otra opción- gritaba a todo gritar Pochizaxdriel  
  
- Mátanos pues- le dijo Paulika- moriremos por mecano  
  
- Ehh que yo no quiero morir- grito Sméagol  
  
- Matémosla con los nuevos poderes- dijo Ada  
  
- Vale- contestaron todos  
  
- ¿Poderes?- dijo algo confusa Pochizaxdriel- ¡¡GUARDIAS!!  
  
- ¡Sméagol ataca!- gritó Ada  
  
- WAAAA- gritó Sméagol mientras ponía la mano en dirección hacia los guardias. Al momento todos quedaron paralizados y no se movían (lógico si están paralizados que no se muevan ¿no?)- mira que way  
  
- Ahora tu Arwen- gritó Ada por segunda vez Arwen hizo lo mismo que Sméagol y de su mano salieron unas bolas de fuego, unos rayos y unos bloques de hielo yendo a parar todos a los guardias  
  
- ¡GUARDIAS!- volvió a gritar Pochizaxdriel. En seguida se lleno otra vez la sala de guardias con pistolas de lucecitas como las de las fiestas xDD  
  
- Judy, tu turno- gritó Ada  
  
- Judy extendió la mano y de ella salio una luz que rodeó a Sméagol, Arwen, Ada, Paulika y a si misma. Los guardias atacaron pero sus rayos de no traspasaban la barrera de Judy  
  
- Ehh, yo también quiero atacar- gritaba constantemente Paulika aunque nadie le hacia caso, todos estaban pendientes de la lucha. Sméagol los paralizaba, Arwen atacaba con sus poderes de destrucción, Ada curaba con un poder de curación cuando a alguno de nuestros amigos sufría un ataque y Judy volvía a hacer aparecer la barrera cada vez que desaparecía y Pochizaxdriel gritaba ese tópico del fic que es "GUARDIAS" cada vez que morían todos  
  
Entonces a Ada se le ocurrió una cosa (ahhhhhhhhhhhhh escribí cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mejor digo se le ocurrió algo) al ver que los ataques de Arwen nunca le daban a Pochizaxdriel  
  
- Paulika cuando Arwen destruya a todos los guardias tú ataca a Pochizaxdriel pensando en algo que te gustaría tener- le explicó en baja voz Ada  
  
- Vale lo haré- respondió por lo bajo  
  
Pochizaxdriel grito: sii eso - ¡GUARDIAS!- al momento aparecieron unos cuantos guardias  
  
- ALTO- Gritó Sméagol. Todos los guardias se pararon en seco, incluso los que estaban saltando quedaron en el aire  
  
- TRIELEMENTO- chilló Arwen y volvió a salir fuego, hielo y rayos  
  
- Ahora Paulika- gritó Ada  
  
- POR MECANO- chilló Paulika señalando a Pochizaxdriel. Esta última se convirtió en un discman- bien ella me quitó el discman y yo la convierto en discman, solo me falta el disco de Ai dalai, menos mal que siempre llevo encima 19 o 17 CDS de mecano entre ellos unos cuantos repetidos ^__^  
  
- _-_ y no nos lo habías dicho- le dijo Sméagol  
  
- Bueno, vayámonos antes de que nos vuelvan a descubrir- chilló Ada saliendo corriendo de la habitación- cojamos una nave del embarcadero y salgamos a toda ostia  
  
Y así salieron corriendo hacia el embarcadero subieron en una nave. Como Ada era la unica que sabia conducir una nave la dejaron que pilotara  
  
- Bien- dijo Ada- nos dirigimos a Anmelan, en el compartimento nº 17 hay ropa para chicos para pasar desapercibido en ese planeta y en el nº 19 hay ropa para chica  
  
- ¿Estaras de broma no?- dijo Sméagol sosteniendo un tutú rosa- no pensaras que me ponga esto.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
¿se pondrá Sméagol el tutú rosa?¿los descubriran en Anmelan? ¿Cómo es que Paulika no canta mecano en este capitulo? Las respuestas y mas en el proximo cap  
  
  
  
QUE MECANO NOS ACOMPAÑE 


	5. extraño planeta, extrañas personas

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Pali ya sales ^__^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Extraño planeta, extraña gente  
  
- No pienso ponérmelo y ya está- dijó Sméagol  
  
- Pero ahí todos lo llevan- contestó Ada  
  
- Todos son todos y yo soy yo- Dijo Sméagol a gritos  
  
- Bueno hay otra opcion- habló Ada- con mis poderes te puedo transformar en chica e iras vestido como nosotras  
  
- Bueno eso está mejor, así nadie me reconocerá- contestó el  
  
- Vale ^_______^- dijo Ada- empecemos con la diversión. Por aquí, por alli en chica te convertí  
  
- Que cosa mas cutre- dijo Judy al ver que no pasaba nada  
  
De repente un humo naranja envolvió a Sméagol y cuando se dispersó y ya no estaba Sméagol. En su lugar habia una chica alta, morena, delgada, de ojos amarillos y su pelo azul y rizado en una coleta.  
  
- Deberíamos darte un nuevo nombre- dijo Ada- llamarte Sméagol no seria buenos, se notaría que eres un chico.  
  
- Ya sé, puesto que sus pelos son azules- empezó a hablar Judy- le llamaremos Finluin que significa cabellos azules en sindarín  
  
- Me parece bien- contestó Sméagol- me gusta  
  
- Tendremos que bajar ya- dijo Ada- hace rato que llegamos- y se encaminó hacia la puerta  
  
- Pero si todavía no nos hemos vestido- dijo Paulika  
  
- Pues es verdad ^^UUU- constestó Ada, y todas se vistieron con unas togas negras.  
  
- Odio vestirme igual que todo el mundo- dijo Ada mientras salia  
  
Al bajar vieron que era una gran ciudad. La unica, según Ada, que Mecano no habia destruido. Se fijaron que los hombres iban vestidos todos iguales, con tutús de diversos colores cálidos y las mujeres con con unas togas de distintos colores, pero solo colores oscuros.  
  
- ¿Ada, para qué vinimos aquí?- preguntó Judy  
  
- Yo no se pero tengo hambre- contestó Finluin- vamos a esa cafetería  
  
- Pero si acabamos de comer- dijo Ada dandose la vuelta pero cuando la habia terminado de dar ya no estaba Finluin - Quiero un bocadillo de tortilla con alioli, otro de jamon serrano, uno de chorizo, uno de salami con mantequilla, otro de mortadela, una fanta limon y una cocacola. Ahh y un café con sacarina hay que cuidar la linea- dijó Finluin con una sonrisa- chicas ¿qué quieren ustedes para comer?- terminó sentándose en una mesa  
  
- Nada- dijo Arwen- acabamos de comer  
  
- Ya- contestó Finluin- pero para picar, como yo  
  
- ¿¿¿eso es picar???- preguntó Ada atónita  
  
- Claro- dijo Finluin  
  
- _-_ mejor lo dejamos así- terminó la conversación Ada  
  
de repente un puñal se clavó en el bocadillo de Finluin justo entre dos dedos  
  
- Será hijo de la gran Atiziber- gritó ella levantandose y dirijiendose al tipo que tiró el puñal- ¡¿Sabes lo qué acabas de hacer?! ¡¡le has dado a mi comida!! ¡¡La comida es sagrada!! ¡¿cómo te atreves a tocarla?!  
  
- Bien muñeca- dijo el tipo levantandola era un tipo alto y fuerte, que con el tutú mas que miedo daba risa, ademas tenía la cabeza rapada- vas a ver lo que es bueno  
  
- ¡¿MUÑECA?!- gritó Finluin- ¡ALTO!- pero algo pasó, el tipos se pudo seguir moviendo- ALTO- volvió a gritar pero nada, el tio no quedó paralizado- ¿Por qué no funciona?  
  
Cuando Arwen se disponia a atacar para salvar a su primito, Ada la detubo- Mataras a Sméagol si lo haces- le dijo  
  
- ¿No podemos hacer nada?- preguntó Judy  
  
- Nada- contestó Ada  
  
- FUERA- gritó una chica, el "matón" salió despedido y chocó contra una pared quedando tirado en el suelo, Finluin quedó tirada en el suelo donde estaba.  
  
- ¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó Finluin- por cierto gracias  
  
- De nada Sméagol- dijo la chica- me llamo Pali  
  
- ¿¡Has dicho Sméagol!? o_Ô - preguntó Paulika  
  
- Sip-conjtestó ella- la malvada reina Daya lo busca a él. Supongo que lo sabes y por eso te has transformado en chica  
  
- Pues nop ^^UU- contestó él- solo me transformé para no ponerme el tutú rosa  
  
- Bueno a los demas no nos conoces ¿no? Ella es Paulika, Ada Judy y o soy Arwen  
  
- Pali llevanos al castillo de Daya, la malvada reina- dijo Ada  
  
- Nop- contestó Pali  
  
- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Arwen  
  
- Pues porque no se donde es ^^UU  
  
- _-_ II - Expresión de todos menos Pali  
  
- Ehh miren ese cartel  
  
Adivinadora Elbereth  
  
- ¿Crees que esa estafadora sabrá donde es el castillo?- Dijo Arwen a Finluin pero él (o sea ella) ya estaba entrando a hablar con la adivinadora  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^¿quién será la adivinadora?¿Sabra dónde está la casa de Daya?¿Por que Paulika no ha cantado en dos caps consecutivos?^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
esto y mas en el próximo cap 


	6. SOS ¡¡¡Teletubbie!

**_ SOS teletubbie!!! _**

Finluin entró con paso decidido al local, olía a incienso, y miraras a donde mirases solo había extraños objetos. Al fondo había una anciana, sentada en una mecedora, cosiendo. Finluin se dirigió a la anciana:

- ¿Hola?- dijo para que l@ mirara

- Ohh claro- respondió la anciana- pero no nos queda, tendrás que ir a la tienda de enfrente. Venden cola blanca de madera, ¿es esa la que quiere?

- ¿¿Perdone??- dijo Finluin que no salía de su asombro

- ¿¿¿CONDONES??? Noo, aquí no tenemos de eso, eso en la farmacia, dos tiendas mas abajo- dijo la anciana

- Noo, espere, quería preguntar por Elbereth- volvió a preguntar Finluin

- Elbereth, niña yo a tu edad jamás decía mentiras, Elbereth no es mi nombre, la de la tienda de al lado se llama Elbereth, y es mi sobrina- volvió a la carga la anciana- ahora, si no quieres nada márchate muchacha, yo estoy ocupada  
-No, espere, tengo que preguntarle algo- dijo Finluin

- Ohh, claro, ¿¿lo conoces muchacha?? Pues me gustaría que sentara la cabeza y con una chica tan guapa como tu. . . 

- ¿¿QUÉ?? Me. . . me tengo que ir- dicho esto, Finluin salió de la tienda, al salir no estaban sus compañeras, se dio la vuelta y observó, se había equivocado de local, aquel en el que había entrado era una tienda de Natura, con su oso y todo, entró en el local de su izquierda, el local era de las mismas características mas o menos, cambiando el olor a incienso por un fuerte olor a chapapote, una chica con un traje negro con los indicios de que antes había sido blanco y una mascarilla acababa de aparecer de la nada. Se quitó el traje y lo colocó en un perchero, la mascarilla la dejo sobre una mesilla y se dirigió hacia Pali, Arwy, Ada y compañía:

- Hola, me alegro que ya hayáis llegado, os esperaba- dijo la chica, tenia unos 18 o 19 años, al llevar esa túnica negra que todos llevaban no se le veía apenas la cara, lo único que sobresaltaba y se veía bien eran sus ojos, verdes y con una luminosidad impactante- aunque acabo de llegar, estaba en Galicia recogiendo chapapote, mis poderes se basan en el chapapote.

- Hola- dijeron en contestación las otras- veníamos a. . . 

- No lo digáis- la cortó Elbereth- se a que venís, la próxima temporada de los teletubbies es el 7 de septiembre. . .

- EL SIETE DE SEPTIEMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

ES NUESTRO ANIVERSAAAAAAAAAAAAARIO- cortó Paula a Elbereth. Pero Arwen se dio cuenta de lo que Paula estaba haciendo, cantar a gritos mecano, no quería volver a estar encerrada así que tapó la boca a Paula, aunque esta última la mordió y siguió cantando. El local se llenó rápidamente de Antimecaneros (policías de ese planeta, tienen una forma un tanto peculiar, unas orejas gigantes y amarillas, una cabeza pequeña y verde y de cuerpo son algo rechonchos y bajitos) con sus porras láser intentaron dar caza a los "mecaneros" (como se llamaban a los que incumplían la ley "antimecano") Ada y Pali, las mas entendidas, sabían que si tiraban tres veces de las orejas a aquellos seres desaparecían y así iban haciendo, Paula, usaba su poder de convertir para transformar en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con mecano, Arwy, con el trielemento, intentaba destruir algunos antimecaneros, aunque eso no les causaba ningún daño. Elbereth, estaba sentada frente a su bola de cristal, viendo "El Señor De Los Anillos: Las Dos Torres". En seguida se le unió Finluin, ya que no era experta en el uso de tacones. Además, no servían sus poderes.

- Oye Elbereth, ya que nos han descubierto, no podrías volverme a mi forma normal, quiero volver a ser un chico.

- Claro ^__^- señaló a Finluin y este ultimo se transformó en. . . UN TELETUBBIE

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaban todos los antimecaneros y salieron corriendo 

- Les damos miedo- rió Paula 

- Sii somos las mejores- dijo Pali  
- Nadie puede con nosotros- afirmó Ada mientras hacia una pose estilo manga

- bueno la mejor que a estado e sido yo- dijo Arwy sonriendo, en ese momento ¿¿Sméagol?? ¿¿Finluin?? Bueno, el Teletubbie se tiró sobre ellas gritando 

- ABRAAAAZO FUEEEEEEERTE

Las chicas al oír esto salieron corriendo, pero Elbereth las paralizo, con un movimiento hizo aparecer una pared justo en la puerta, gracias a ello todas se estamparon contra ella y pararon

- Chicas- comenzó Elbereth- eso de ahí- señalando a ¿¿Sméagol?? ¿¿Finluin?? Bueno, el Teletubbie- es Sméagol

- O_O ==== expresión de todas menos Elbereth

- Devuélvelo a ser él, o por lo menos Finluin- gritó mmm alguna de las chicas (es que había mucho lío, no me enteré muy bien jejeje)

- lo siento… No puedo, para ello hace falta mas poder, pero mi tía podra, si logramos explicarselo – contestó Elbereth.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

En otro lugar muy lejano, a unos 1917 años luz, unas personas estaban. 

- ¿¿María Jurado??- dijo una voz tétrica, al momento una chica de castaño cabello, vestida con un top y unos pantalones muy ajustados se presento ante el hablante, se quitaba una careta que llevaba, esta última tenia forma de cara humana, mitad verde y mitad blanco en aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraban no se veían sus rasgos, aunque por su habla bien podía ser de Sevilla o de cualquier planeta lejano a la tierra. . .

^^^^^^^

esa ultima parte, es una especie de adelanto para el prox cap ^^ weno, perdon x la tardanza, pero aki esta el cap 6 jejeje Saludos a tos, espero k les guste

^O^*


End file.
